


Do ya think I'm sexy?

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is frustrated, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is frustrated with Dean taking it slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do ya think I'm sexy?

Dean and Castiel had finally admitted that the intense 'stares' or 'glares' they gave each other frequently were actually eye-sex thanks to a drunk Sam revealing both of their secrets to each other and a injured but tipsy Cas who had grabbed Dean and kissed him after Sam spilled the beans. Although that is another story entirely. They truly couldn't be happier, really they couldn't.

Now, If only Castiel could get Dean to give him what he really wanted which was everything. He knew that he had Dean’s heart, his friendship, and his loyalty and he loved Dean all the more because of his honesty in their relationship. But right now, he wanted Dean’s body; he wanted to solidify their relationship.

Castiel had heard from Sam, Jo, Ellen, and even Bobby; really anyone who knew Dean at all that he was not the type to wait for sex. When Dean wanted something, he went after it and they all knew that fact. Castiel was getting impatient with the waiting act, he had been waiting for years. He wanted Dean and he needed to go further and soon. 

"Dean, I want you." Castiel tells his boyfriend as Sam, Dean, and Castiel were relaxing at a bar after yet another difficult and grueling case.

"Cas, I want you to, so much." Dean answered his boyfriend of 6 months.

"Then, what's stopping us from taking it further, we both love and desire the other; so what’s stopping us from getting what we both want." Cas tells him.

"Cas, I really want us to go slow. I love you and I don't want to mess up what we have by moving too fast." Dean replied.

"Dean, I'm all for moving slow but this is ridiculous." Cas argued back. 

"Can we please just go back to drinking and enjoying our time, I don't want to argue." Dean stated.

"We have been officially together for six months, Dean. We’re both adults and neither of us are virgins. What’s more is that we have been fighting the attraction we feel for each other since the first day that we met and you know it. Now, that is taking it slow and I am tired of all of the waiting.” Cas answers him frustratedly.

With that said, Cas saw Sam stand up and head over to the old jukebox in the corner and then a song started playing. A song that fit exactly what he was feeling. He sang along to it, 'If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar, let me know.' Cas said as he stood up and started dancing in front of Dean. He was grinding his body back into Dean's all the while. He was merely copying what Sam had shown him on TV earlier in order to prepare for this night.

"Oh Cas, I love you." Dean says as he grabs his boyfriend and turns him in order to face him and then kisses him forcefully.

"Sam, you're getting your own room tonight." Dean tells his brother as he and Cas separate for air a while later. They then walk out the door only for Cas to Angel-mojo to their hotel room.


End file.
